hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Steve820/Archive 2
This is an archive of discussions from the beginning of 2014 until the end of June. Don't edit this, please! Your Opinion Hurricane Jamal ← What do you think about its track? HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 22:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : I think the track is great. Good job HurricaneTeen! I also think parts of the storm's track are weird, like how can a storm dissipate in the US, move slowly eastward in an unusual way, reach the Atlantic and regenerate after being over land for a very'' long time, and rapidly re-strengthen to C3 intensity before Canadian landfall? I also like its insane strength, and the devastation it caused must have been MASSIVE! Steve820 22:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Although I made it hit Newfoundland as a Category 4 not a 3. I redid the track and it hit as a Category 2 hurricane in Newfoundland. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 13:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi :) What do you think of my hurricane tracks: 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , and 5 ? HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 22:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : The tracks look good. Great job! Steve820 22:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks :) : HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 23:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I forgot that I made more hurricane tracks than those 3 I did recently. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 23:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wanna choose the next (Possibly Big) season of mine? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 16:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so, you liked the 65,000 season i made for you right? Would you like to choose the next season to be made? :The 65,000 season was awesome! And, of course I'm going to choose the next season. My choice is, the 2020 Lake Michigan hurricane season! Can't wait to see it! Steve820 23:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol I would love to be a judge on Hurricane Idol! I also read how the competition will work. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 10:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol I would be honored to be judge for Hurricane Idol. However, I will just have to see how this competition works. Besides from that, I'm in! Sutowe12 (talk) 14:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : Count me in! AndrewTalk To Me 21:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm Ready I read how it will work and I put in my background info. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 23:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for participating as a judge on Hurricane Idol! Steve820 23:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Helping with 2017 season Hey steven, I saw the new 2017 season and I kinda want to help, so send me a message back.MachoELMO (talk) 10:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Which 2017 season? The one at 2017 Atlantic hurricane season(New, new, new) in which me and WCE can edit, or my own version? If its the first season, then yeah, you can help with that, but since the second one is my season, no one other than me can edit it. And I'm glad you're back, you haven't edited since September 2013! Steve820 18:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I was talking about the first one. And did I miss andrew's birthday? If I did, well dang it! Well off to helping.MachoELMO (talk) 21:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the page looks like it's been destroyed by the same guy who made the page (see the page history to know what I mean), now only a timeline remains. He made this edit after I did a big edit to improve the article's quality, but I guess he didn't like my changes or something. Also you missed Andrew's birthday (it was 3 days ago, but it was yesterday at the time you posted!), but you can still send him a late birthday message on his talk even though it's been 3 days since he turned 15. I'm sure he will still reply to your message and give you a "Thanks!" even though it's so late, Steve820 23:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hurricane news I blocked him and his IP address until 2019. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 20:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Though by 2019, chances are he'll probably forget all about the wiki. Steve820 19:37, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Already? + Possible future in Winter Storms? You're leaving already? What happened to the August 1st that was previously up? Dang it.. makes me a bit sad.. I loved you buddy, you were one of the Best Hypothetical Hurricane season makers ever. But now that this is all happening, you think you'd be able to Check out my newest (Well, it would be if it were still April 20th when i made it, but..) Wiki called '''Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki'? I would love to have you as an Admin or something on it, and maybe make some awesome winter storms or Winter Storm Seasons. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 16:36, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not leaving fully, I'm instead "semi-retiring", meaning I will edit very infrequently after I'm done with the extremely hyperactive 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season (yes, its release date was moved from August 1 to this Saturday) and Hurricane Idol season 2 is over and I've revealed the best name of the year. Once I semi-retire from this wiki, I'll edit probably only once a month or even less often. I'm doing this since I've got other sites I'm active on and I'm losing interest in this wiki. During my semi-retirement there's still a tiny chance I'll release another season, though it will certainly not be as detailed as previous seasons. And about the Winter Storms wiki, since you seem to be the only user on that wiki, I'm not going to join it until there's more users, since I only like wikis with plenty of users. Steve820 23:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator proposal Hey Steve I chose you for a candidate for adminship please message me if your interested. :) HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 17:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Replied on his talk page Steve820 00:40, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to see you retire. Spcardozo (talk) 20:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Wait! I'm not retiring yet! I'm only semi-retiring, which I will do once the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season is done and Hurricane Idol season 2 is over. Semi-retiring, meaning I will only edit about once a month or even less often. I won't fully retire until early 2015 or later! I'm also glad that you returned to this wiki, you haven't edited since early March! Also, did you notice I'm an admin now? :) Steve820 23:00, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Steve, I will do hurricane idol season 3 !Spcardozo (talk) 21:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Steve, my mom didn't let me log from Early March to June 1. ::Hurricane Idol season 3 isn't coming until spring 2015. You'll have to wait a long time if you want to judge for the next season. And why did your mom do that? Were you grounded or something? Steve820 04:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Grounded. Spcardozo (talk) 20:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I knew it! Steve820 23:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Question How do you like my rappy raptor as my avatar photo? Spcardozo (talk) 19:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really like it, since it just looks like a very basic drawing. You should probably add more detail to it, or if you're not a good drawer, find pictures of male raptors here. Steve820 19:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC)